


Sephiroth Meeting Vincent

by Yinza



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinza/pseuds/Yinza
Summary: A brief comic wherein Sephiroth finds Vincent in the Shinra mansion basement. Done for the FF7 Fanworks Exchange.





	Sephiroth Meeting Vincent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCalamity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCalamity/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine this takes place during Sephiroth’s breakdown in Nibelheim–and maybe as an alternative path to the massacre that follows in-game. Desperate for more answers than the basement library can provide, Sephiroth breaks open the locked door to find the man who might be his father…


End file.
